Pierwszy szlaban Harry'ego
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Dla Harry'ego Pottera Hogwart to magiczne miejsce, zupełnie różne od wszystkiego, czego w życiu doświadczył. Prócz jednego: tu również są ludzie, którzy go nie lubią. I z najgorszym z nich Harry właśnie ma szlaban.


_Będąc zodiakalnym Zającem (horoskop chiński) - drewnianym, bo drewnianym, ale zawsze - postanowiłam w tę Wielkanoc przynieść prezent moim drogim Czytelnikom. W ramach prezentu dostajecie tłumaczenie jednoczęściowego opowiadania, które należy do moim ulubionych. Mam nadzieję, że Wam również się spodoba._

_Przyjemnej lektury._

_(wklejone na ff dnia 12 kwietnia 2009 roku, około godziny 4:30 obowiązującego tego dnia w Polsce czasu UTC+2, kiedy to wszystkie szanujące się wielkanocne zające kicają zawzięcie, roznosząc podarki)_

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Harry's First Detention_

_**autor: **__kbinnz_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

_W kwestii wyja__śnienia:_

_W poniższym fanfiction __**Snivellus**__ przetłumaczony jest jako __**Mazgajus**__, ponieważ oficjalne polskie __**Smarkerus**__ nie pasuje do tego tekstu. Jako że __"__snivel__"__ to po angielsku "mazgaić się, pochlipywać", pozwoliłam sobie na odstępstwo od __oficjalnego __polskiego __t__ł__umaczenia__._

* * *

**P****ierwszy szlaban Harry'ego**

* * *

Profesor Snape z satysfakcją patrzył na właściciela małej, ciemnej głowy, pracowicie pochylonej nad pergaminem, gryzmolącego pilnie. Zawsze ogromną przyjemność sprawiało mu przyznawanie Gryfonom pierwszego szlabanu w roku szkolnym, ale tym razem możliwość dania nauczki Bachorowi, Który Przeżył była szczególnie słodka. Wiedza, że to właśnie on był odpowiedzialny za najwcześniejszą karę małego potwora w Hogwarcie, zapewniła mu dobry humor na wiele dni.

McGonagall, jak było do przewidzenia, gorąco protestowała, twierdząc, że karanie szlabanem pierwszoklasisty na pierwszych zajęciach było zbyt surowe; zacietrzewiła się szczególnie, kiedy małe lwy naskarżyły jej, że Harry właściwie niczego _nie zrobił_. Dumbledore jednak spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów tajemniczo i stwierdził łagodnie:

- Jestem pewien, że Severus nigdy nie użyłby szlabanu jako narzędzia do znęcania się.

Wtedy Minerwa się przymknęła. Severus też się nie odezwał, chociaż wiedział, że prawidłowo odczytał enigmatyczne słowa jako ostrzeżenie.

To było typowe dla głupiego starucha. Faworyzowanie bachora Pottera. Branie jego strony, nie Severusa. To będzie długie siedem lat, skoro dyrektor wyraźnie zamierzał sprzyjać chłopcu - nawet kiedy oznaczało to ewidentne branie strony ucznia, zamiast nauczyciela. Oczywiście - Severus zazgrzytał zębami - jednoczenie się Dumbledore'a z Potterem przeciwko Snape'owi nie było niczym nowym. Mistrz Eliksirów uznał za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, że _ten_ Potter jeszcze nie spróbował go zabić. Cóż, może jeśli odpowiednio nastraszy małe monstrum od samego początku, dzieciak da mu spokojnie oddychać. To, że Severus przyrzekł chronić małego lizusa, nie znaczyło jeszcze, że musiał być dla niego miły albo - zgiń, przepadnij! - lubić go.

Snape skupił się na stosie zadań domowych, leżącym przed nim. Spójrzmy, jak sobie chłopak poradził. Przy pewnym szczęściu mógł przecież odziedziczyć zdolności po matce.

Harry zmienił pozycję na twardym krześle i stłumił westchnienie. Czyżby profesor rzucił zaklęcie na stołki, żeby stały się wyjątkowo niewygodne? Nie, będąc uczciwym musiał przyznać, że nie było mu wygodnie od czasu "pożegnalnego" lania wuja Vernona. Przerywana mnóstwem gróźb na temat tego, co spotykało niewdzięcznych rodzinie świrów, chłosta pozostawiła jego siedzenie bardzo wrażliwym. W dodatku szlaban miał miejsce pod koniec długiego dnia, w czasie którego Harry przeważnie był zmuszony siedzieć na coraz bardziej bolącym tyłku.

Przynajmniej niektóre lekcje - jak eliksiry - pozwalały uczniom stać przez jakiś czas, kiedy nauczyciel kazał im zebrać się wkoło, aby mogli obejrzeć demonstrację albo spróbować samodzielnie rzucić jakiś czar. Ale w czasie szlabanu profesor Snape po prostu pokazał mu biurko, na którym już czekał pergamin i pióro, po czym zimno polecił mu przepisywać zdanie z tablicy. Jeśli Harry nie zdąży napisać go czterysta razy przed końcem szlabanu, będzie miał jeszcze jeden - zagroził Snape; więc chłopiec pospiesznie usiadł - ała! - i zaczął. Teraz, jakieś dwie godziny po rozpoczęciu kary, ból tyłka stawał się trudny do wytrzymania. Harry przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugi pośladek, próbując się nie skrzywić.

Nadal nie rozumiał, dlaczego Ron był tak rozzłoszczony z jego powodu. Przecież Snape nie zrobił niczego dziwnego. Harry był przyzwyczajony do bycia wyróżnianym w szkole - po tym, jak ciotka Petunia spotkała się z nauczycielami i poinformowała ich, że chłopiec zawsze sprawia kłopoty, jest leniwy i kłamie, żaden z nauczycieli mu nie ufał. Do tego jeszcze rozkosz, z jaką Dudley wrabiał go we wszystkie możliwe zbrodnie, i pod koniec drugiego miesiąca nauki Harry zawsze był najmniej lubianym uczniem, wręcz kolekcjonującym nieuczciwą krytykę i niezasłużone kary. Zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić i prawie tego nie zauważał. Prawdę mówiąc był raczej zaskoczony, że Snape był jedynym - dotychczas - nauczycielem, który zachowywał się normalnie.

Severus trzasnął pracą domową o blat biurka i przeklął cicho. Skrzat domowy wywiązałby się z zadania lepiej niż Potter, a zdeformowany szczur Weasleya miałby ładniejsze pismo! Nikt nie mógł być tak niezdarny - najwyraźniej chłopak celowo oddał tak napisaną pracę, aby zademonstrować pogardę, odczuwaną dla przedmiotu... i jego nauczyciela.

Mistrz Eliksirów zmusił się do spokoju. To, że bachor wyglądał jak James Potter i zachowywał się jak James Potter, nie znaczyło jeszcze... och, do diabła z tym! Oczywiście, że znaczyło! Chłopak był kopią ojca i na pewno zrobiłby wszystko, co w jego mocy, by dręczyć Snape'a. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że teraz - nareszcie - Severus mógł się bronić. Nie był już pozbawionym przyjaciół samotnikiem, którego łatwo było zaczepiać i dręczyć. To pokolenie Potterów dowie się, jak słodka może być zemsta dla cierpliwego Ślizgona. Obrona Dumbledore'a miała swoje granice, szczególnie jeżeli chciał, żeby Snape nadal bawił się w szpiega. Było nie było, miał nie znosić Chłopca, Który Przeżył, czyż nie? Gdyby dyrektor protestował, Mistrz Eliksirów zawsze mógł twierdzić, że po prostu grał swoją rolę odrobinę za dobrze.

Severus przyglądał się gówniarzowi i zastanawiał się, o czym tamten myślał. Jego ojciec lub ojciec chrzestny do tej pory zaczęliby już pewnie planować mroczną zemstę. Kiedy tak patrzył, chłopiec poruszył się po raz tysięczny i lekko skrzywił. Aha. Potter oczywiście planował coś niedobrego, zamiast skupić się na pergaminie przed nim. Biorąc pod uwagę, że został ukarany za rozmowy w czasie lekcji i niezwracanie uwagi - kręcił się i wiercił również na zajęciach - najwyraźniej był upartym małym potworem, który nie zamierzał uczyć się na własnych błędach.

Harry przerwał, aby policzyć skończone zdania. Ledwie sto pięćdziesiąt. To wina pióra - nawet po nieporadnych naukach Rona nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Gdyby tylko miał ołówek albo długopis, a nawet pióro wieczne! Ale nie, tu były w użyciu wyłącznie ptasie pióra i pergamin, z którymi urodzeni (lub wychowani) wśród mugoli musieli sobie jakoś radzić. Chłopiec westchnął kolejny raz i spróbował wesprzeć się na rozłożonych przedramionach, żeby odciążyć siedzenie. Gdyby mógł po prostu stać... Może nauczyciel pozwoliłby mu skończyć pracę na stojąco, gdyby poprosił? Ale wtedy chciałby znać przyczynę, a to było pytanie, na które Harry wolał nie odpowiadać. Więc poczekał jeszcze chwilę, wisząc nad krzesłem i dając pręgom szansę, by przestały boleć tak bardzo.

- Dlaczego nie piszesz? - wściekły głos rozdarł się nad jego uchem.

Kompletnie zaskoczony Harry krzyknął i wzdrygnął się. Opadł na krzesło i z trudem powstrzymał kolejny okrzyk, tym razem bólu.

Severus górował nad chłopcem, zachwycony, że udało mu się wkraść się za niego. Myślał, że bachor odleciał do krainy marzeń, ale nie spodziewał się, że zdoła go aż tak wystraszyć. Wielkie, zielone oczy przez chwilę patrzyły na niego z obawą, a potem spojrzały w dół.

Bardzo dobrze. Przypomnienie, że to był również syn Lily, było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął Mistrz Eliksirów. O wiele lepiej było, kiedy chłopak na swój irytujący, pozbawiony szacunku sposób wpatrywał się w podłogę, jakby nie interesował go nikt prócz niego samego. Wtedy wyglądał prawie dokładnie jak James i znacznie łatwiej było nim gardzić.

- Co to ma być? - zapytał zimno Snape, trzymając wypracowanie chłopca dwoma palcami, jakby brzydził się dotykać czegoś brudnego.

- To... to moja praca domowa, proszę pana. - Harry'emu udało się powstrzymać głos od drżenia. Był bardzo nerwowy, kiedy ludzie zakradali się za niego. Wujowi Vernonowi nie udawało się to zbyt często, dzięki jego rozmiarom, ale Dudley, mimo swej tuszy, był zaskakująco zwinny. Próbował się nie trząść, kiedy profesor sięgnął nad jego ramieniem i wymachiwał mu pergaminem przed twarzą. Wypracowanie było hojnie okraszone czerwonymi gryzmołami.

- Uważasz, że ja niby _czytam_ coś tak okropnie napisanego?

- Tam są pana komentarze - zauważył chłopiec niepewnie. Podskoczył nerwowo, kiedy Snape z rozmachem położył pergamin na biurku.

- Nie zamierzam tolerować bezczelności, Potter - wysyczał groźnie profesor i Harry skulił się z przerażenia. Kiedy wuj Vernon stawał się tak cichy, to nieodmiennie oznaczało, że stanie się coś bardzo złego i bardzo, ale to bardzo bolesnego.

Severus zmusił się do wzięcia głębokiego oddechu. Od lat bał się tego dnia, wiedząc, że będzie miał na zajęciach syna Jamesa Pottera. Że będzie musiał uczyć tego małego potwora. Że chłopak w każdym calu będzie przypominał ojca. I oto był, dowodząc prawdy każdego z przekonań Mistrza Eliksirów.

Nie przeprosił za swoje zachowanie. Nie wyraził żalu za nieczytelne bazgroły. Tylko impertynenckie pyskowanie i skrupulatne wycofanie się, żeby paskudny Ślizgon nie zbliżył się za bardzo. Severus poczuł, że traci resztki samokontroli, więc postanowił skupić się na czymś innym. Spojrzał na zdania, które chłopak pisał za karę.

Co prawie wystarczyło, aby udusił bachora tu i teraz.

Na tablicy widniało wyraźne: "Mam poprawnie zachowywać się na lekcjach" - i to miał Potter przepisywać. Nieznośny smarkacz zamiast tego miał na pergaminie słowa: "Mam poprawić niechowanie się na krzesłach". Nie raz, co mogłoby sugerować, że źle przeczytał, ale sto pięćdziesiąt razy. Celowo i wyzywająco odmawiał wypełnienia zadania.

Nigdy wcześniej w swej nauczycielskiej karierze Mistrz Eliksirów nie został potraktowany z tak otwartym nieposłuszeństwem. Potter nawet nie próbował ukryć swojej pogardy. Co więcej, zdania były równie nieporządne, pełne kleksów i smug, jak jego zadanie domowe. Chłopak szczodrze rozlał też atrament - to miało być jego zdaniem zabawne? Przypadkowo nikt nie mógł tak nachlapać, chociaż Severus był pewien, że gdyby kazał mu się wytłumaczyć, Potter twierdziłby, że jest niewinny, że to wina złej jakości pióra.

Przynajmniej tej wymówce mógł zaradzić. Odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł na przód klasy - gdzieś w szufladzie swojego biurka miał niecieknące pióro, którego kiedyś zapomniał jakiś uczeń mugolskiej krwi. Gdzie ono było...

Harry z głośno bijącym sercem patrzył, jak profesor się oddala. Dlaczego odszedł tak nagle? Zapomniał czegoś? Co miał zamiar przynieść? Był wyraźnie niezadowolony pracą domową Harry'ego i zdaniami, które teraz przepisywał; chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, co mógł na to poradzić.

Robił, co mógł. Z tego miejsca na końcu sali napisy na tablicy były dla niego bardzo zamazane. Kupione przez ciotkę Petunię w sklepie _Wszystko za funta_ okulary były lepsze niż nic, ale wciąż za słabe, aby mógł wyraźnie widzieć z takiej odległości. Może źle przepisał zdanie? Normalnie, na lekcji, Ron podszepnąłby mu, gdzie popełnił błąd - ale to był szlaban i Harry nie sądził, że mógłby o to poprosić. Snape z pewnością nie był w nastroju na pogawędki, więc Gryfon pomyślał, że lepiej od razu zabrać się do pracy, zamiast narażać na dalsze wyzwiska, sprowokowane prośbą o możliwość wybrania miejsca bliżej tablicy.

Żałował, że nie zapytał Rona, czy nauczycielom w Hogwarcie wolno było bić uczniów. Jego przyjaciel na pewno by wiedział, skoro miał tutaj starszych braci. Jego poprzedni nauczyciele nie bili, ale może tylko dlatego, że wiedzieli, że kiedy Dursleyowie przeczytają uwagę w jego dzienniczku, sami się tym zajmą. W większości przypadków prawdziwym winnym był Dudley; przynajmniej jego nie było w Hogwarcie. Oczywiście w tym przypadku nie robiło to wielkiej różnicy: Harry zdołał nabroić na własną rękę, chociaż nie rozumiał, dlaczego Mistrz Eliksirów aż tak go nienawidził. To prawda, że nie umiał odpowiedzieć na jego pytania, ale przecież nikt - z wyjątkiem Hermiony - nie umiał.

Grzechotanie na drugim końcu sali zwróciło jego uwagę; chłopiec zmrużył oczy, żeby zobaczyć, co robił Snape. Stał przy nauczycielskim biurku, na którego blacie leżało... Harry zachłysnął się.

To była trzcina.

Serce mu zamarło. O nie, dostanie chłostę! Ale za co? Co takiego zrobił?! Jeśli dawali chłostę za brzydki charakter pisma, to czym karali za _naprawdę_ złe zachowanie?

Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że już nie siedzi, tylko tyłem odsuwa się od biurka, cicho pojękując. Nie mógł znieść myśli o biciu, nie trzciną, nie po tym, jak wuj Vernon zlał go pasem. Nie było szans, aby zdołał się powstrzymać od krzyku, a krzyk był prawie tak zły jak pyskowanie albo mazgajenie się. Żadnego mazgajstwa - to była jedna z reguł, obok nie poruszania się i dziękowania po fakcie, i... Nieposłuszeństwo zasadom oznaczało gorszą karę, ale Harry wiedział, że tym razem nie zdoła stać nieruchomo, nieważne jak bardzo będzie się starał.

- Proszę, proszę... - wyszeptał nieświadomie. Był ślepo przerażony; stał już przy drzwiach i próbował je otworzyć, zanim zorientował się, co robi.

Severus podniósł głowę, kiedy usłyszał hałas z końca sali. Na razie zdołał znaleźć jedynie magiczne mieszadło do eliksirów. Polerowane drewno wyglądało bardzo ładnie, ale doprawdy, cyna byłaby znacznie bardziej funkcjonalna. Nic dziwnego, że schował tutaj cedrowe narzędzie - zawsze to lepiej, niż gdyby nieumyślnie go użył przy jakiejś żrącej miksturze i zniszczył je nieodwracalnie. Mógłby przysiąc, że pióro też gdzieś tu było, ale oczywiście Gryfiut nie zamierzał dać mu czasu na znalezienie go. Co planował ten mały potwór?

Aha. Wyglądało na to, że zamierzał uciec z klasy przed końcem szlabanu. Zostawił pergamin ze zdaniami i gorączkowo szarpał drzwi. Głupi dzieciak, naprawdę myślał, że profesor nie zamknie i zabezpieczy zaklęciami sali podczas odbywania kary? Najwyraźniej Potter był równie zły, jak bliźniaki Weasley. Cóż, jeśli będzie trzeba, użyje czaru do przyklejenia go do krzesła, żeby siedział spokojnie i się nie wiercił. Był aż nazbyt chętny do skorzystania z tej możliwości.

- Nie, nie, proszę, proszę nie. Nie, proszę - jęczał Harry, panikując coraz bardziej, kiedy posępny nauczyciel zbliżał się do niego. - Proszę, będę grzeczny. Proszę... - Przerwał, gdy mężczyzna brutalnie zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Ból pomógł mu oprzytomnieć. Pozwolił mu skupić się, odsunąć na bok przerażenie. Czekanie zawsze było najgorsze; potem zaczynało się bicie i wtedy Harry już wiedział, co będzie dalej.

Severus uśmiechnął się z poczuciem wyższości. Niewątpliwie Potter zignorował lub zapomniał o zasadach, które ustanowił Dumbledore i jego własna opiekunka domu. Uczniowie mogli zakończyć szlaban dopiero kiedy otrzymali pozwolenie. Nieposłuszeństwo groziło kolejną karą.

- Zapomniałeś reguł, chłopcze? - zadrwił.

Wzdrygnął się. Wuj Vernon też lubił, jak mu się recytowało zasady. A Harry właśnie zademonstrował, czego nie powinno się robić. Czy jego skomlenie mogło być bardziej żałosne? Mazgajenie się powodowało, że byli jeszcze bardziej rozgniewani, podobnie jak płacz. To mogło sugerować, że nie zasłużyłeś na karę, i zwykle gwarantowało dodatkowe uderzenia albo co najmniej kolejny dzień bez jedzenia. Harry był pewien, że wie, co go czeka, ale wiedział też, że nie może nic na to poradzić. Wziął więc głęboki wdech i zaczął wymieniać zasady:

- Nie mazga...

TRZASK!

- Zapomniałeś reguł, chłopcze? - Severus patrzył na dzieciaka z obrzydzeniem. Potter porzucił daremne próby wydostania się z sali i po prostu stał, gapiąc się na własne buty, bez wątpienia planując następny wybryk. Profesor poruszył się, aby zaciągnąć go na miejsce i przykleić do krzesła, kiedy smarkacz zdecydował, co zrobi dalej.

- Nie, Mazga...

Na dźwięk znienawidzonego przezwiska, wymyślonego przez ojca małej bestii, Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł, jak wszelki rozsądek ustępuje przed wszechogarniającym gniewem. Jak śmiał! Jak śmiał ten arogancki bachor, ten samolubny, rozpuszczony potwór, jak śmiał sądzić, że może bezkarnie używać szyderstwa, które uczyniło koszmar ze szkolnych lat Severusa? Chłopiec jeszcze nie skończył mówić, kiedy ręka nauczyciela sama z siebie wystrzeliła do przodu.

Uderzyła dziecko z wystarczającą siłą, by unieść je w powietrze. Odbiło się głową o kamienną ścianę i, oszołomione, upadło na kolana. Oprawka okularów, która znalazła się między czaszką chłopca a murem, zwisała teraz połamana z jednego ucha. Rana na czole krwawiła.

Severus zamarł.

Nie żył. Już nie żył. Do diabła z Voldemortem! Nagle groźba Czarnego Pana zbladła w obliczu tego, co zrobi z nim Dumbledore. Paskudny szpieg uderzył Złotego Chłopca. Dyrektor go zabije.

Nie, poprawił się po chwili. Tylko go zwolni i - prawdopodobnie - wyleje z Zakonu. _Minerwa_ go zabije.

Cała jego wściekłość znikła w tej samej sekundzie, gdy Potter trzasnął o ścianę. Nie, szczerze mówiąc: kiedy tylko jego ręka uderzyła w szczękę chłopca i profesor na moment spojrzał w wielkie, pełne zdumienia oczy - oczy Lily - które patrzyły na niego.

Bam! Harry zobaczył gwiazdy. Minęło kilka chwil, zanim odzyskał wzrok na tyle, że krzywiąc się z bólu mógł wstać. Odłożył resztki okularów na najbliższe biurko i wytarł krew płynącą po brodzie. Policzek i szczęka pulsowały w miejscu, gdzie uderzył Snape, a w ustach czuł krew cieknącą z miejsca, gdzie zęby zraniły wewnętrzną stronę policzka. Był pewny, że z drugiej strony rośnie mu guz, na tej części głowy, która miała bliskie spotkanie ze ścianą.

Zamrugał gwałtownie, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Nie płakać. To była kolejna zasada.

Nie powinien był dać się tak zaskoczyć. To, że Vernon zawsze czekał, aż się skończyło mówić, nie oznaczało przecież, że każdy tak postępował. Ciotka Petunia też tak czasem robiła: zadawała pytanie, a potem od razu zaczynała wrzeszczeć zanim zdążyło się odpowiedzieć. Powinien był zauważyć zbliżający się cios. Nawet jeżeli nie mógł go uniknąć - to by oznaczało NAPRAWDĘ poważne konsekwencje - mógł zebrać siły na tyle, żeby uderzenie nie uniosło go w powietrze. Przynajmniej tym razem raczej nie miał wstrząsu mózgu, jedynie guza.

Nauczyciel wrócił do swojego biurka, prawdopodobnie po trzcinę. Harry poszedł za nim trochę niepewnym krokiem. Już wcześniej poruszał się sztywno, a teraz doszło jeszcze uderzenie w głowę, więc zaskakująco trudno mu było iść w linii prostej, ale jakoś sobie poradził. Zatrzymał się przy pierwszych ławkach i zaczął zdejmować szatę. Może - chociaż naprawdę w to wątpił - ale może jednak... jeśli wystarczająco szybko się przygotuje i pokaże, jak dobry potrafi być, profesor nie będzie dla niego zbyt ostry.

Snape dotarł do swojego biurka na wpół się zataczając. Jak mógł to zrobić? Jednym lekkomyślnym, nieprzemyślanym ruchem zniszczył wszystko, co udało mu się w życiu osiągnąć. Nie miał na swoje usprawiedliwienie niczego, co mógłby przedstawić Albusowi.

Był lodowato zimnym Mistrzem Eliksirów, człowiekiem, który nigdy nie stracił panowania nad sobą. Latami udawało mu się zachować samokontrolę przy uczniach, nawet bliźniakach Weasley, bez względu na stopień prowokacji. Nikt nie uwierzy, że Potter w czasie pierwszego szlabanu zrobił coś, co uzasadniłoby przemoc fizyczną takiego stopnia, nie mówiąc już o zasłużeniu na takie traktowanie. Nawet dowolny Puchon nie miałby wątpliwości, że nauczyciel pobił chłopca z pełną świadomością. Innymi słowy, że zachował się dokładnie tak, jak można by oczekiwać po nienawidzącym Pottera Śmierciożercy, którego wszyscy w nim nadal widzieli. A biorąc pod uwagę, jaką ofiarę sobie wybrał, mógł być pewny, że długotrwała ochrona Albusa Dumbledore'a właśnie zmierza do nieuchronnego a nagłego końca.

Może - chociaż naprawdę w to wątpił - ale może jednak... gdyby skończyło się na klapsie w tyłek, mógłby się jakoś wymigać. Ale zostawienie na twarzy chłopaka wyraźnego śladu dłoni, nie mówiąc już o wysłaniu go głową do przodu w kierunku ściany lochu, nie było czymś, co Dumbledore mógłby wybaczyć. Szczerze mówiąc, Snape też nie mógł.

Jakkolwiek mocno nie gardziłby Jamesem Potterem, nie nienawidził go i nie brzydził się nim, obaj byli rówieśnikami. Przezywali się, atakowali, przeklinali i obrzucali klątwami nawzajem całymi latami, ale zawsze byli mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie. Potter rzadko nawet zapraszał pozostałych Huncwotów, wolał walczyć jeden na jednego. Kiedy jednak Snape uderzył Harry'ego Pottera, różnica między nimi była nieporównywalna. W tym momencie jedna kwestia stała się dla Mistrza Eliksirów kryształowo jasna: Harry nie był swoim ojcem. Był małym chłopcem, który właśnie został zaatakowany przez dwa razy większego dorosłego.

Nie miało znaczenia, co ten mały bachor powiedział - to ON był dorosły. ON był tym, który powinien się kontrolować bez względu na rzucane mu w twarz wyzwiska. A wystarczyło jedno słowo z ust tego chłopca i Snape całkowicie stracił panowanie nad sobą.

Gdzie Potter dowiedział się o tym przezwisku? Nadal będąc pod wpływem katastrofalnych wydarzeń sprzed paru chwil, umysł nauczyciela nie pracował zbyt dobrze, lecz w końcu udało mu się pojąć problem: z pewnością wszyscy, którzy mogliby opowiedzieć chłopcu historię rywalizacji Huncwotów i Severusa Snape'a albo nie żyli, albo siedzieli w więzieniu na długo zanim dzieciak był wystarczająco duży, by pojąć jakiekolwiek szczegóły takiej opowieści? No cóż, przynajmniej postara się uzyskać odpowiedź na to pytanie przed tym, jak wypuści Gryfona, aby pobiegł na skargę do dyrektora. Odwrócił się, żeby porozmawiać z chłopcem i zaskoczony widokiem aż się cofnął.

Potter w międzyczasie zdjął szaty i czekał teraz schylony, wypięty, oparty o krzesło, w idealnej pozycji do lania.

- Co? Co? - zagdakał profesor, czując jak serce prawie wyskakuje mu z piersi. Gdyby Voldemort wynurzył się z najbliższego kociołka i odśpiewał pieśń miłosną, Snape nie byłby bardziej zaskoczony. Co ten Potter wyprawiał, na Merlina?! Jakim cudem Chłopiec, Który Przeżył mógł _znać_ taką pozycję, nie mówiąc już o przybraniu jej z wprawą świadczącą o długiej praktyce?

Dziecko mamrotało coś do siebie. Snape niepewnie podszedł bliżej.

- O co chodzi, Potter? - zapytał z nietypowym dla siebie wahaniem.

- Reguły - odparł Harry posłusznie, mając drobną nadzieję, że nauczyciel wreszcie wymierzy mu karę. Utrzymywał pozycję, zastanawiając się, czy pierwsze uderzenie nastąpi, kiedy jeszcze będzie mówił. - Nie mazgaić się, nie płakać, nie uciekać, nie krzyczeć, nie wzdrygać się. - Przerwał na chwilę. Na razie nic się nie działo. Czy to był dobry znak? Może zdąży jeszcze z szybkimi przeprosinami, które mogłyby pomóc? - Bardzo przepraszam. Nie zrobię tego po raz drugi. Nie wiem, dlaczego próbowałem wyjść. Tylko że nie spodziewałem się trzciny. Przepraszam. Będę grzeczny. Obiecuję.

Harry znowu czekał, zdziwiony, że profesor jeszcze nie zaczął go bić. Co on takiego znowu zrobił?

Snape rozejrzał się z zakłopotaniem. Jaka trzcina? O czym ten chłopak bredził? Gdzie... och. Mieszadło. Rzeczywiście, trochę przypominało szkolną trzcinę. Ale to nadal nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego dzieciak sądził, że coś takiego zostanie użyte. Tym bardziej, że zostanie użyte NA NIM, ze wszystkich ludzi.

Nauczyciel zdał sobie też sprawę z tego, że nadinterpretował słowa ucznia. Harry wcale nie zamierzał wymawiać jego znienawidzonego przezwiska, chciał tylko wymienić kilka koszmarnych zasad. A tak w ogóle, to skąd się one wzięły?

- Kto nauczył cię tych reguł? - zapytał z gniewem, którego korzenie leżały w poczuciu winy i okropnym podejrzeniu, że zna odpowiedź.

- Mój wuj, proszę pana - odparł Harry, za bardzo przestraszony, aby chociaż pomyśleć o skłamaniu. Czy coś w nich pokręcił? A może w Hogwarcie obowiązywały inne zasady? Och nie, na pewno chodziło właśnie o to! Wszystko było tu inne - dlaczego musiał być tak głupi i nie przewidział, że tutejsze reguły karania różniły się od tych w domu? - Przepraszam, proszę pana. - Z trudem przełknął ślinę. - Nie wiedziałem, że tu są inne reguły. Jeśli pan mnie ich nauczy, nie zapomnę ich, naprawdę. - Wykrzywił twarz, patrząc na Snape'a, mając nadzieję, że szczerość jego intencji wyraża się w minie, jaką przybrał, ale prawie natychmiast musiał się z powrotem odwrócić, sycząc z bólu, kiedy jego plecy zaprotestowały przeciwko wyginaniu ich na wszystkie strony.

- Potter - powiedział nauczyciel powoli, jakby z trudem - podnieś koszulę i opuść spodnie.

Harry zacisnął powieki. Pocieszał się i pocieszał... ale niestety. Powinien był wiedzieć. Jeśli próbujesz uciekać, spotyka cię podwójna kara. Więc zostanie wychłostany na gołe ciało. Zdarzało się wcześniej, ale rzadko i nigdy tuż po tym, jak wymierzono mu taką karę, jaką dostał tuż przed opuszczeniem Privet Drive. Nie miał jednak wyboru, a im dłużej zwlekał, tym gorsze cięgi go czekały. Dlatego bez dalszego zamieszania, nie rzucając znad ramienia błagalnych spojrzeń, rozpiął spodnie i pozwolił im opaść. Przez moment bawił się pomysłem, aby poczekać na polecenie zdjęcia bielizny, lecz zdecydował, że tylko całkowite posłuszeństwo mogło mu zaoszczędzić dodatkowych razów. Zdjął majtki, wzdrygając się, kiedy gumka przesunęła się po wrażliwej skórze, potem podciągnął koszulę i czekał na pierwsze uderzenie.

Snape patrzył na posiniaczone i pobrużdżone ciało, czując, jak ogarnia go kolejna fala zabójczej furii. Czuł też, co jeszcze dziwniejsze, jak budzi się w nim troska o tego małego chłopca, który stał przed nim tak rozpaczliwie samotny. Było jasne, że dziecko nie doświadczyło brutalnego bicia wyłącznie ostatnio, lecz raczej było aż nazbyt przyzwyczajone do takiego traktowania. Nawet nie zawahało się, kiedy kazano mu obnażyć pośladki, i teraz było wręcz oczywiste, że spodziewało się, iż trzcina będzie częścią szlabanu. Snape'a dziwiło jedynie, że chłopiec był w stanie w ogóle siedzieć. Nagle zobaczył ustawiczne wiercenie się na krześle w nowym świetle.

Ubrał ucznia jednym ruchem różdżki. Ten poruszył się, niewątpliwie zdziwiony, ale się nie podniósł.

- Wstawaj, Potter! - warknął profesor. Co miał teraz zrobić? Ta nowina będzie wielką rewelacją w magicznym świecie.

Harry powoli się wyprostował, zastanawiając się, co się działo. Zraniona głowa już nie krwawiła, przynajmniej nie mocno; zagryzł wargi, bojąc się, że nauczyciel chce jeszcze kilka razy uderzyć go w głowę, zanim zajmie się trzciną.

Czekał cierpliwie ze zwieszonymi ramionami, czując na sobie gniewne spojrzenie profesora.

- Siadaj, Potter! - rozkazał Snape. Kiedy jednak chłopiec wzdrygnął się prawie niezauważalnie, szybko zmienił polecenie. - Nie, zaczekaj. Po prostu stój tu. Patrz na mnie. Prosto w oczy!

Harry nie był pewien, czy dobrze słyszał. Patrzeć w oczy? Podczas otrzymywania kary? Ale nauczyciel brzmiał już na wystarczająco rozeźlonego - chłopiec powoli podniósł głowę i spojrzał w czarne oczy.

Przez głowę nauczyciela przemknęła ochota zajrzenia w myśli dziecka, jednak powstrzymało go to, że Dumbledore TEGO pomysłu na pewno by nie poparł. Poza tym faktem było, że uczeń na razie nie skłamał. Więc może nie musiał używać legilimencji.

- Widzę, że twój wuj i ciotka traktują... cię... surowo, Potter.

Nie był pewien, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Wiedział, że normalnie nie wolno mu było rozmawiać o karach, ale z drugiej strony Snape zachowywał się bardzo podobnie do wuja Vernona, więc może wszystko było w porządku?

- Tak, proszę pana - odparł w końcu ostrożnie. - Chcą być pewni, że nie uważam, że coś mi się należy.

- Na przykład co?

- Na przykład... na przykład to, że zajęli się mną, kiedy moi rodzice zostali zabici. Lub że dali mi dom, abym nie musiał mieszkać w sierocińcu. Tego rodzaju sprawy. Więc gdy nieładnie się zachowuję... albo gdy zdarzają się ześwirowane rzeczy... upewniają się, że wiem, że źle robię.

- A co zrobiłeś, żeby zasłużyć na ślady, które nosisz do dzisiaj? - spytał nauczyciel zimno.

Chłopiec niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

- Mówiłem, że cieszę się wyjazdem do Hogwartu. To było wyjątkowo niewdzięczne z mojej strony. Wuj Vernon uznał, że dzięki temu będę o nich pamiętał i nie dam się pochłonąć szkolnym sprawom.

Gnoje! Snape prawie aportował się prosto na Privet Drive i od ręki powybijał sadystycznych mugoli. Powstrzymała go jedynie wiedza o szkolnych tarczach oraz konieczność zadbania o potrzeby stojącego przed nim ucznia.

- A twoje bazgroły? Może masz też złamany nadgarstek? - Ledwie sarkastyczne pytanie opuściło jego usta, już chciał je cofnąć. Powinien był rzucić zaklęcie diagnostyczne - co jeśli chłopiec naprawdę miał uszkodzoną rękę?

- Nie sądzę, proszę pana - odparł Harry poważnie. Zastanawiał się, kiedy skończy się wywiad i profesor wróci do kary, jednak uznał, że póki co powinien odpowiadać możliwie szczerze. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje, i nie wiedział, jakie odpowiedzi są prawidłowe, więc postanowił mówić prawdę i zobaczyć, co się dalej stanie. - Po prostu nie umiem posługiwać się piórem. Nigdy nie musiałem tego robić, zanim tu się znalazłem.

- I twoi koledzy z domu nie nauczyli cię tego? - Snape zmarszczył brwi. Zmieszałby z błotem ślizgońskich prefektów, gdyby zaniedbali przekazania tego rodzaju informacji pierwszoklasistom. Co prawda Slytherin nie przyciągał wielu mugolaków czy dzieci wychowanych przez mugoli, ale zawsze paru się zdarzało...

Chłopiec miał minę, jakby nie wiedział, o czym mowa. Nauczyciel przewrócił oczyma - no tak, typowi Gryfoni. Odwaga i szlachetność w czystej postaci, za to ani grama pomyślunku. Nawet się nie upewnili, że nowi uczniowie wiedzą, jak się uczyć i zachowywać, aby odnieść sukces. - A zdania, które przepisywałeś? Potrafisz wyjaśnić, co się z nimi stało?

- E... zrobiłem coś nie tak? - spytał Harry niepewnie i od razu zagryzł wargę. Głupi! Oczywiście, że coś zrobił nie tak; przecież dlatego profesor Snape zadał mu to pytanie! - E... Przepraszam. Prawdę mówiąc nie widzę tablicy, więc...

- Czy coś się stało z twoimi okularami? - Zarumienił się, gdy pojął idiotyzm tego, co powiedział. Mruknął _Reparo_ i podał chłopcu naprawione okulary.

Potter założył je na nos, zerknął na tablicę zmrużonymi oczyma i zbladł.

- Och! Nie... nie wiedziałem, proszę pana! Przepraszam. Zaraz napiszę je na nowo. Zaraz...

Mistrz Eliksirów machnął ręką niecierpliwie, ucinając resztę przeprosin.

- Dlaczego wciąż krzywisz twarz? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nawet z tej odległości masz problemy z odczytaniem liter na tablicy?

Harry skinął głową z zawstydzeniem.

- Mam naprawdę kiepski wzrok.

Dobry Merlinie! Przy czymś takim mogą mieć tylko nadzieję, że Voldemort podejdzie do Pottera i poklepie go po ramieniu. Jeśli stanie choćby trzy metry dalej, chłopak nie będzie w stanie go zobaczyć, a co tu mówić o walczeniu z nim!

- Kiedy dostałeś ostatnią receptę?

- Receptę? Nie jestem chory, proszę pana.

- Kretyn. Okulary. Kiedy ostatnio dostałeś receptę na okulary?

Gryfon wzruszył ramionami. Czy to był jakiś kolejny czarodziejski obyczaj?

- Nie sądzę, aby kiedykolwiek zdarzyło się coś takiego, proszę pana. Może mugole tak nie robią.

Snape skrzywił się gniewnie. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, podejrzewałby, że chłopiec się z niego naigrawa.

- Nie bądź śmieszny. Kiedy dostałeś tę parę?

- Jakieś dwa lata temu. Stare naprawdę już mi nie pasowały i w szkole zaczęli narzekać, więc ciotka Petunia przyniosła mi te.

Grymas na twarzy nauczyciela pogłębił się, przez co Harry wystraszył się jeszcze bardziej. Wszystko, co robił, coraz bardziej złościło tego człowieka. Może po prostu odeśle go do rodziny, żeby nie musieć się z nim dalej męczyć? Ale nie, pewnie tylko dyrektor mógł wyrzucać uczniów...

Jakby czytał w jego myślach, profesor odwrócił się gwałtownie.

- Chodź ze mną, Potter. Pójdziemy do dyrektora.

Harry zakrztusił się.

- Ale... proszę pana... proszę, będę grzeczny. Proszę, nie...

Nauczyciel tylko mruknął coś wściekle, a potem sięgnął za siebie, złapał chłopca za bark i pociągnął go za sobą.

- Proszę, proszę pana, niech pan mi nie każe wracać do Dursleyów. Chcę zostać tutaj. Proszę, proszę mi pozwolić tu zostać. Niech pan mnie nie wyrzuca - błagał przez całą drogę do gabinetu dyrektora. Ale Snape nawet na niego nie patrzył. Szedł przed siebie równym krokiem, ciągnąc Harry'ego za sobą, i zatrzymał się tylko raz, na chwilę, kiedy podawał hasło gargulcom. Kiedy zbliżali się do drzwi biura Dumbledore'a, chłopiec zamilkł - najwyraźniej wszelkie prośby spełzły na niczym.

Mistrz Eliksirów tymczasem walczył z własnym przerażeniem. Nadchodzące przesłuchanie nie zapowiadało się przyjemnie, ale - jak zwykle - musiał przedłożyć większe dobro nad własne. Tym razem: dobro Harry'ego.

Rzucił okiem na dziecko przy jego boku. Teraz, kiedy widział Harry'ego, a nie mini-Jamesa, nie potrafił pojąć, jak mógł pomylić wahanie z arogancją i nie zauważyć oznak bólu i wyczerpania.

- Albusie - powiedział, wpadłszy do gabinetu i nie dawszy dyrektorowi czasu na poczęstowanie kogokolwiek cytrynowym dropsem - muszę nalegać, abyś natychmiast skontaktował się z Poppy i Minerwą.

Dumbledore uniósł brwi, lecz posłusznie podszedł do kominka i wezwał obie kobiety. Dopiero wtedy przyjrzał się Harry'emu - w tym wielkiej, szkarłatnej dłoni, odciśniętej na jego policzku - i oczy przestały błyszczeć mu wesoło.

- Harry - powiedział bardzo, bardzo łagodnie - co ci się stało?

Ups. Mógł chociaż chłopca doprowadzić do porządku, zanim go tu zaciągnął. Był tak wściekły na Dursleyów, że kompletnie zapomniał o tym, jak sam go potraktował. Wiedział, że Albus ostatecznie wyciągnie z niego całą historię, jednak postąpiłby rozsądniej - o wiele rozsądniej - gdyby wcześniej zmył krew z twarzy dziecka.

Harry rzucił profesorowi niepewne spojrzenie i Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi. Snape wstrzymał oddech, spanikowany miną starego czarodzieja. Łatwo było zapomnieć o prawdziwej naturze tego człowieka w obliczu odgrywania przez niego zramolałego dziadka, ale nagle maska spadła i patrzył na niego rozgniewany i niesamowicie potężny czarodziej.

Zanim dyrektor zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Pomfrey wraz z McGonagall przybyły do biura wewnętrzną siecią fiuu.

- O co chodzi, Albusie? - zapytała opiekunka Gryffindoru, po czym jej wzrok padł na Harry'ego. - Panie Potter, już prawie cisza nocna, co... CO SIĘ PANU STAŁO?

Poppy już prawie wyciągała różdżkę, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów stanął między kobietami a chłopcem.

- Jedną chwilę - zażądał, wiedząc, że to jego jedyna szansa. Jeśli nie przedstawi tego odpowiednio, będzie miał wiele szczęścia, jeżeli trafi do Azkabanu - sądząc po tym, jak cała trójka na niego patrzyła.

- Proszę, Severusie - pozwolił Dumbledore cicho, chociaż raz bez wesołego błysku w oczach. Harry prawie przestał oddychać, żeby być możliwie niezauważalnym.

- Pan Potter miał dzisiaj ze mną szlaban. Zbieg okoliczności okoliczności ułożył się tak, że odkryłem pewne... rzeczy... na które muszę zwrócić waszą uwagę.

- Włączając w to sposób zadania tych obrażeń? - zapytał Albus z miękkim pomrukiem, z którego sam Snape byłby dumny. Minerwa i Poppy zaciskały różdżki w dłoniach, wlepiając w niego wzrok.

Nauczyciel z trudem przełknął ślinę.

- Ja odpowiadam za widoczne obrażenia - przyznał i pośpiesznie się cofnął, kiedy profesor transmutacji ruszyła na niego. - Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie - rzucił szybko, podczas gdy dyrektor ruchem ręki kazał animagowi odsunąć się. - Ale to tylko część jego problemów.

- Będziesz to musiał wyjaśnić - stwierdził Dumbledore beznamiętnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się do chłopca i w tej samej chwili zorientował się, że to, co zamierzał zrobić, z pewnością nie zostanie dobrze przyjęte. Mógł nie być szczególnie wrażliwym człowiekiem, widział jednak wystarczająco wiele ofiar przemocy wśród swoich podopiecznych, aby wiedzieć, jak głęboko potrafią sięgać blizny. Lecz cóż, nie od parady był Ślizgonem.

- Potter - powiedział cicho, zmuszając przestraszonego ucznia do spojrzenia na siebie. - Pamiętasz, o co mnie prosiłeś, kiedy tutaj szliśmy? - Harry skinął głową, nie ośmielając się mieć choćby cienia nadziei. - Jeżeli zrobisz to, co każę, i odpowiesz na wszystkie pytania _uczciwie_ i _wyczerpująco_, to obiecuję, że spełnię twoje życzenie. - Oczy chłopca (oczy Lily, niech to cholera!) zrobiły się wielkie i okrągłe. - _I dodatkowo_ anuluję resztę twojego szlabanu.

Harry nic nie mógł poradzić na szeroki uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. Nawet jeśli była to tylko sztuczka, nie potrafił się nie cieszyć. Nagle, z całą swoją złośliwością i krzykami, Snape stał się jego ulubionym nauczycielem.

- Obiecuje pan? - wyszeptał w odpowiedzi.

- Składam ci przysięgę czarodzieja - odparł Mistrz Eliksirów poważnie. Nawet pozostali dorośli zachowali pełne skupienie, rozpoznając uroczysty charakter propozycji nauczyciela.

- Więc w porządku - przytaknął chłopiec. Nadal nie był pewien, co się dzieje, ale jeśli dzięki temu miał uniknąć wydalenia ze szkoły i chłosty, nie wspominając o przepisywaniu zdań, był skłonny się zgodzić.

- Zrobione. - Snape machnął różdżką i nieoczekiwanie Harry stwierdził, że ma na sobie szpitalne wdzianko. - Odwróć się. - Nie miał wiele do powiedzenia, chwycony mocnymi rękoma profesora. Po chwili stał tyłem do dorosłych, zebranych w pokoju.

Dopiero kiedy usłyszał, jak się zachłystują, zorientował się, że poza szpitalnym wdziankiem nie ma na sobie nic więcej, a samo wdzianko, jak większość strojów tego rodzaju, nie zakrywa tyłu. Skrzeknął i spróbował chwycić poły wdzianka, ale Snape skarcił go lekkim uderzeniem, zmuszając w dalszym ciągu do pokazywania pośladków dyrektorowi, opiekunce domu i szkolnej pielęgniarce. Po raz pierwszy złość przeważyła nad strachem, więc odważył się postawić Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

- Przestań! Oddaj mi moje ubrania!

Profesor spojrzał na niego z góry z lekkim rozbawieniem, lecz po chwili ustąpił i pojawiło się drugie wdzianko, założone tyłem do przodu, zatem zakrywające wyeksponowane do tej pory części ciała chłopca.

- Za moment będę mówił o tobie bez ogródek - poinformował go nauczyciel. - Może wolałbyś poczekać na zewnątrz?

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Skoro zamierzali mówić o nim, to dlaczego miałby chcieć wyjść? Miał dosyć ludzi plotkujących o nim za jego plecami. Prawdę mówiąc zaczynał mieć dosyć wielu rzeczy.

- Zostanę - odparł zaczepnie.

Snape uniósł brew.

- Jak sobie życzysz. - Odwrócił się do pozostałych. - Chłopiec najwyraźniej jest ofiarą zaniedbań i powtarzających się aktów przemocy. Został wychłostany przez wuja, ponieważ cieszył się z możliwości uczęszczania do Hogwartu. Sądząc po jego zachowaniu w mojej klasie, po tym, jak ja sam - zakrztusił się - niewłaściwie zareagowałem, Potter był często i niezasłużenie bity przez krewnych. Jego oczy są w fatalnym stanie, po części dlatego, że nigdy nie przeszedł badania wzroku. Jego ciotka niewątpliwie nabywa dla niego możliwie najtańsze szkła. Chłopiec nie widzi tablicy z trzeciego rzędu. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo jest drobny, wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby okazało się, że ci zdegenerowani mugole, u których postanowiłeś go zostawić, odmawiali mu również jedzenia oraz zaspokojenia innych podstawowych potrzeb. Zapewniam was, że bez względu na osłony związane z magią krwi czy cokolwiek innego, on już do tego domu nie wróci.

Reszta dorosłych dłuższą chwilę gapiła się na niego bez słowa. Potem...

- Harry? Czy to prawda? - zapytał Dumbledore cicho.

Chłopiec nie odpowiedział, skupiony na zawrotach głowy, które odczuwał. Skąd profesor to wiedział? Dlaczego to wszystko wyjawił? Czy nie wiedział, w jakich kłopotach będzie Harry, kiedy wuj Vernon się o tym dowie? Ale skoro Snape mówił, że on już nie wróci do krewnych, to może wszystko było w porządku? Jednak czy Mistrz Eliksirów nie bił go równie chętnie jak wuj Vernon? Czy tutaj rzeczywiście będzie mu lepiej, jeśli nauczyciel zacznie w miejscu, gdzie wuj Vernon będzie musiał skończyć? Z drugiej strony tu było mnóstwo jedzenia i po raz pierwszy w życiu miał przyjaciół, i własne łóżko w gryfońskiej wieży, które było o niebo wygodniejsze, niż materac w schowku pod schodami, i...

- Potter! - warknął Snape aż Harry podskoczył. - Odpowiedz dyrektorowi!

- Co? Ach, tak, proszę pana. To prawda.

- Harry, co dokładnie zrobił tobie profesor Snape podczas szlabanu? - wtrąciła się profesor McGonagall, rzucając Mistrzowi Eliksirów nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

Chłopiec zamrugał, nie do końca pewny, o co właściwie pyta jego opiekunka domu. Zdania? Policzek? Prawie-chłosta?

Zanim zdążył się odezwać, nauczyciel go wyręczył.

- Ja... ja błędnie zinterpretowałem coś, co powiedział pan Potter i wziąłem go za jego ojca. Straciłem nad sobą panowanie i uderzyłem go. Wystarczająco mocno, aby trafił na ścianę. Uderzył głową w mur, połamał okulary, przeciął skórę. Nie mam żadnego usprawiedliwienia dla moich poczynań i chętnie przyjąłbym _Cruciatusa_, gdyby to mogło zapobiec temu, co zrobiłem.

Harry patrzył na niego ciekawie. Nie miał pojęcia, czym było to Crucio-coś, ale pozostali dorośli wydawali się teraz znacznie mniej gniewać na Snape'a, niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Dumbledore'owi znowu błyszczały oczy, a Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał na bardziej zgorzkniałego niż zwykle.

- Dyrektorze, jeśli teraz pan powie: "A nie mówiłem"...

- Severusie, mój drogi chłopcze, czy ja bym kiedykolwiek mógł coś takiego powiedzieć?

Madame Pomfrey wystąpiła do przodu.

- Niech ci się nie wydaje, że _ja_ z tobą skończyłam, Severusie - powiedziała ponuro, obejmując Harry'ego za ramiona. - Chodźmy, panie Potter, wyleczymy _wszystkie_ siniaki...

Wyprowadzany z komnaty chłopiec spojrzał przez ramię. Snape obserwował go, więc Harry uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i pomachał ręką na pożegnanie. Mistrz Eliksirów w odpowiedzi zmarszczył brwi, ale młody Gryfon już wiedział, że u tego nauczyciela było to odpowiednikiem uśmiechu i skinięcia.

- Severusie, jak mogłeś tak uderzyć dziecko... - zaczęła McGonagall ze złością.

- Całkowicie się zgadzam, Minerwo. To jest niewybaczalne. Podobnie jak fakt, że opiekunka domu przegapia oznaki przemocy, nie upewnia się, czy jej podopieczny potrafi posługiwać się piórem i nie ma pojęcia, że jest on tak ślepy, że nie widzi tablicy - odparł Snape spokojnie.

McGonagall zamknęła usta, otworzyła je, zamknęła ponownie, aż wreszcie wyrzuciła w górę ręce z bezgłośnym okrzykiem.

- Severusie Snape, jesteś kompletnie niemożliwy!

Podeszła do niego i młodszy nauczyciel zesztywniał, czekając na klątwę albo uderzenie.

Tak byłoby sprawiedliwie. Gdyby jakiś nauczyciel uderzył jednego z jego małych węży w tak sposób, w jaki on potraktował Pottera, zemściłby się znacznie szybciej. Minerwa troszczył się o swoich podopiecznych równie mocno, jak o o swoich, a Albus o całą szkołę. Severus zdecydował, że cokolwiek zrobi McGonagall, on to zaakceptuje. O _Cruciatusie_ mówił z całą powagą i chociaż nie mogło to już zapobiec obrażeniom Pottera - i towarzyszącej im utracie poczucia bezpieczeństwa, jakie bez wątpienia Harry zaczął wiązać z Hogwartem - mógł przynajmniej znieść karę z takim samym stoicyzmem, jaki okazał chłopiec. Voldemort zapewnił mu wiele treningu pod tym względem.

Ku jego potężnemu zdumieniu Minerwa pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek i wyszeptała:

- Harry ma szczęście, że znalazł takiego obrońcę jak ty, Severusie. - Po czym podążyła do skrzydła szpitalnego w ślad za Poppy i Potterem.

Snape był tak wstrząśnięty, że ocknął się dopiero gdy nauczycielka transmutacji zdążyła wyjść. Od razu zaprotestował:

- Nie jestem obrońcą tego bachora!

Dobiegający z boku chichot kazał mu odwrócić się i spojrzeć na Albusa. Nagle poczuł się równie młody i bezbronny jak Harry. Patrzył na dyrektora z obawą, całkowicie pewien, że stary czarodziej nie był równie pobłażliwy. Było nie było, Snape - złowrogi nietoperz z lochów, przerażający ślizgoński Śmierciożerca - zaatakował ucznia i to nie byle jakiego, ale _Harry'ego Pottera_. Z pewnością w najlepszym przypadku doczeka się bury dziesięciolecia i będzie musiał odprawić pokutę, która nawet Voldemorta zmusiłaby do płaczu. Może dyrektor każe mu odstawiać gryfońskiego trenera quidditcha? Albo pomagać skrzatom w przygotowywaniu i podawaniu posiłków w Wielkiej Sali? Czarny Pan używał wyłącznie Niewybaczalnych; Dumbledore przejawiał o wiele większą inwencję, kiedy chodziło o tortury.

- Rozumiem, że znajdziesz alternatywny sposób chronienia pana Pottera, skoro nie zamierzasz dłużej powierzać go opiece krewnych, polegając na magii krwi? - zapytał Albus uprzejmie.

Snape poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Taki rodzaj odpowiedzialności uważam za całkiem właściwy - zgodził się sztywno.

- I odwiedzisz Dursleyów, aby objaśnić im sytuację?

A to akurat było wyzwanie, któremu Mistrz Eliksirów zamierzał stawić czoło z radością.

- Tak! - zgodził się natychmiast z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

- I będziesz robił wszystko co w twojej mocy, żeby naprawić swoje stosunki z Harrym.

- Ja nie mam żadnych stosunków z Potterem! - odżegnał się odruchowo, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Skapitulował, rzuciwszy okiem na minę Dumbledore'a. - Tak, w porządku, będę - zgodził się, pośpiesznie wypluwając słowa. W głębi serca wiedział, że to było właściwe. Już zdążył, czy mu się to podobało czy nie, nawiązać kontakt z chłopcem. Właściwie najpierw go _pobił_, a dopiero potem _nawiązał kontakt_, ale nawet jeśli za pierwszym razem musiał wnosić poprawki, to drugi nie wydawał mu się już taki straszny.

- Cudownie, mój chłopcze. Wobec tego sugerowałbym, abyś udał się do swoich komnat i odpoczął. Jestem pewien, że będziesz chciał jutro z samego rana odwiedzić Harry'ego w skrzydle szpitalnym, aby go przeprosić.

Profesor zawahał się przy drzwiach. I to miało być wszystko? Dumbledore okazywał godną podziwu powściągliwość. Nawet jak na jasnego czarodzieja, reakcja była niesamowicie pobłażliwa. Snape nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby został rozciągnięty na krześle, a zaczarowana trzcina wymierzyłaby chłostę gorszą od najgorszych obaw Harry'ego. A jednak Albus spokojnie głaskał Fawkesa, nie zwracając uwagi na swojego Mistrza Eliksirów. Profesor wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po klamkę.

- Och, i Severusie - zawołał za nim Dumbledore, kiedy Snape właśnie miał zamknąć za sobą drzwi. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli kiedykolwiek, _kiedykolwiek_ ponownie uderzysz ucznia w tak brutalny sposób, to nie przeżyjesz nocy, prawda?

Magiczna aura, która towarzyszyła tym słowom, sprawiła, że szaty nauczyciela załopotały wokół jego nóg, a włosy z czoła zostały odepchnięte do tyłu. Z trudem przełknął ślinę.

- Tak, dyrektorze.

- A zatem dobranoc, drogi chłopcze. - W szparze między futryną a zamykającymi się drzwiami Mistrz Eliksirów widział życzliwy uśmiech na twarzy starego czarodzieja.

Severus Snape pozwolił sobie na długi, powolny wydech, schodząc do swoich lochów. Miał rację: z kręcącym się wokół Potterem jego życie nigdy nie będzie już takie samo. Jednak... prawdę mówiąc... jakoś wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

* * *

**KONIEC**

* * *

_Mam nadzieję, że prezent się spodobał. Wszystkich tych, w których gusta trafiłam z wyborem opowiadania, pragnę pocieszyć, iż "Pierwszy szlaban Harry'ego" jest jedynie prequelem do długiego, liczącego obecnie trzydzieści dziewięć rozdziałów i wciąż niezakończonego, fanfika zatytułowanego "Nowy dom Harry'ego". Mam nadzieję, że niebawem uda mi się zacząć je tłumaczyć, czego i Wam, i sobie życzę._

_Wesołych Świąt Wielkiej Nocy i do przeczytania w innych tekstach. Nakago_

* * *

_Dopisek z dnia 24. maja 2009 roku._

_Bardzo __dziękuję__ za komentarze__, które pojawiły się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ__ zarówno__ jako__ autor, jak i__ jako__ tłumacz lubi__ę__ wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie.__ Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._

_Co do dotychczasowych dziesięciu komentarzy:_

_**nian**__ Cieszę się, że Ci się podobało, i mam nadzieję, że to samo dotyczy też innych tekstów, które tłumaczę, a może nawet części tych, które piszę ;-). Skoro "Pierwszy szlaban..." przypadł Ci do gustu, podobnie powinno być z jego ciągiem dalszym, "Nowym domem Harry'ego", którego polską wersję, jeśli dobrze pójdzie, powinnam zacząć publikować za około... trzy miesiące. To jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, ale może znajdziesz przez ten kwartał coś innego, co Cię zainteresuje._

_**Magda**__ Miło mi, że uważasz jeden z moich ulubionych fanfików za wspaniały. Przyjemnie poznać osoby, mające podobną opinię na taki temat ;-). Tłumaczeniem sequela zajmę się na pewno, ale najpierw muszę skończyć publikować ten przekład, który już zaczęłam zamieszczać. Trochę więc jeszcze poczekacie na polską wersję językową kontynuacji "Pierwszego szlabanu...", ale myślę, że będzie warto._

_**angel2118**__ Ja również uważam, że kbinnz - autorka tego tekstu - znakomicie opisała przeżycia Harry'ego. Severusa zresztą także. Właśnie to mnie w jej tekstach urzeka: że manewruje między narracjami prowadzonymi z dwóch punktów widzenia, że opisuje te same wydarzenia z dwóch perspektyw, dzięki czemu znakomicie widać, jak inaczej można odebrać to samo. Severus, owszem, zareagował zbyt ostro, ale on sam najlepiej o tym wie. Po pierwszym odruchu - uderzeniu - był gotów poddać się najsurowszej karze. Przecież wcale nie musiał robić tego, co zrobił. Nie musiał prowadzić Harry'ego do dyrektora i opowiadać całej historii. Śmiało mógł to ukryć: pewnie miał jakąś maść, po zaaplikowaniu której siniaki znikłyby do końca szlabanu albo chociaż do następnego poranka. Mógł też zobliviatować ucznia albo skonfundować go, dać mu inne wspomnienia, kazać zapomnieć. Na upartego mógł nawet nic nie robić, bo Harry był tak przekonany, że mu się to uderzenie należało, że pewnie nikomu by nigdy nie powiedział, co się stało w trakcie tego szlabanu - skoro uważał to za normalne i oczywiste. Snape mógł dużo, ale wybrał drogę najtrudniejszą, a jednocześnie słuszną. I za to - oraz powalające komentarze, których w sequelu będzie znacznie więcej - tak bardzo go w tym tekście lubię. Błędy niestety są, zgrzytnięcia z pewnością tym bardziej. Problem w tym, że zbiesiła mi się beta; straciłam z nią kontakt i nie mam nikogo, kto poprawiałby moje teksty czy tłumaczenia. Teraz "Pierwszy szlaban..." jest nieco skorygowany, ale zapewne bety nadal potrzebuje. Trudno, może kiedyś..._

_**Danta7**__ Muszę przyznać, że mam ogromną słabość do opowiadań z Severusem i Harrym (tak, dokładnie w tej kolejności ;-)) w rolach głównych. Najczęściej tego rodzaju właśnie fanfiki czytam i przeważnie je właśnie tłumaczę. Cieszę się, że jest więcej osób o podobnych gustach - mam dla kogo publikować i to jest wspaniałe uczucie. Błędów jest (czy raczej było) znacznie więcej, niż dwie drobne literówki, ale część już poprawiłam, a nad resztą postaram się popracować (chociaż wolałabym, żeby usiadła nad tym dobra beta...). Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiam, tym bardziej jestem przekonana, że autorka tego fanfika "kazała" Severusowi tak ostro potraktować Harry'ego właśnie po to, aby wyszły na jaw jego stosunki z krewnymi. Oczywiście są dziesiątki tekstów, w których traktowanie siostrzeńca przez Dursleyów ujawnia się w znacznie mniej brutalnych okolicznościach, lecz przecież autor ma prawo kierować postaciami jak uważa za stosowne. Dzięki temu otrzymujemy pełnego skruchy Snape'a, który wiele zrobi, aby odpokutować tę jedną chwilę gwałtowności, oraz Harry'ego, który bardzo powoli zacznie pojmować, że dorośli powinni się zachowywać zgoła inaczej niż ci, którzy go "wychowywali". Jest - i będzie - ciekawie._

_**Jo **__"Nowy dom Harry'ego" z pewnością będę tłumaczyć - muszę przyznać, że sama nie mogę się już doczekać chwili, kiedy wkleję pierwszy rozdział. Zajęłam się najpierw jednak innym przekładem, więc sequel "Pierwszego szlabanu..." będzie musiał trochę poczekać. Jest tyle znakomitych fanfików po angielsku, które miałabym ochotę przetłumaczyć, że niesamowicie żałuję, iż doba nie ma jakichś pięćdziesięciu godzin, a ja nie dość, że muszę chodzić do pracy (akurat teraz mam urlop i czas staram się dzielić między tłumaczenia a spacery nad morze i do lasu), to jeszcze spać, jeść i zajmować się psem :-P. Faktycznie, ta niewiedza Harry'ego, czy może raczej to, co mu się wydaje, że wie, powala. Straszna jest myśl, że na świecie - a może nawet w naszym bezpośrednim otoczeniu - są dzieci, które coś takiego uważają za normalne. Które są w ten sposób traktowane przez rodzinę. Dla mnie to koszmar. Mogę tylko dziękować wszelkim Siłom na niebie i ziemi, że ja miałam przyzwoite dzieciństwo. Życzyłabym tego wszystkim dzieciom._

_**Xena**__ Kajam się, zgadzam i nie będę zaprzeczać. Są błędy (chociaż już mniej, ale kiedy czytałaś było ich sporo) i powtórzenia niewątpliwie też. Problem leży w braku bety, ale również w fakcie, że tłumaczenie tego opowiadania kończyłam (czyli przekładałam jakieś dwie trzecie) na szybko, aby zdążyć przed Wielkanocą. Tak sobie ubzdurałam, że właśnie tego dnia je opublikuję, a że wcześniej nie znalazłam czasu na pracę nad nim, to wkleiłam wersję bardzo niedorobioną. Przepraszam za to wszystkich Czytelników, a szczególnie tych, którym takie rzeczy bardzo uprzykrzają czytanie. Co do zakwestionowanego zdania, to w tłumaczeniu nie ma nic o wbiciu się okularów w mur - one dostały się między czaszkę a mur, czyli znalazły się między czaszką a murem, kiedy Harry uderzył głową w ścianę. Postarałam się teraz ująć to nieco inaczej, może będzie bardziej zrozumiale. Jeśli chodzi o powtórzenia, to na nie zdecydowanie najlepszym batem jest beta, bo sam tłumacz takie rzeczy wychwytuje z trudem; gdybym ją miała, to nie byłoby problemu. Może z czasem znajdzie się ktoś, kto zechce pracować z moimi przekładami i to w moim tempie, ale dopóki nie mam takiej osoby, to Czytelnicy są skazani na niebetowane teksty. Nie ma na to rady. Treść Cię nie powaliła, mówisz. A mnie owszem, bo ja lubię akurat ten temat i dla mnie może on być wałkowany w kółko i na okrągło, byle było ciekawie i emocjonalnie. Zboczenie takie. Rozumiem jednak, że nie wszyscy dzielą ze mną tę słabość, mogę więc jedynie uprzedzić, że w większości tłumaczonych przeze mnie tekstów będzie się pojawiał jak nie maltretowany, to przynajmniej zaniedbywany Harry, oraz Snape, który z tego czy innego powodu, z własnych chęci albo zmuszony, będzie się starał mu pomóc lub co najmniej będzie z nim bliżej współpracował. Jak stwierdziłam w tutejszym moim profilu, stosunki między tymi dwiema postaciami są tematem, który najbardziej mi odpowiada wśród fanfików potterowskich, dlatego tego rodzaju tekstami zwykle się zajmuję. No, chyba że chodzi o fanfiki mojego autorstwa - wśród nich opowiadania o Harrym i Severusie zajmują zdecydowanie niewiele miejsca (acz też są; i będą). Mimo wszystko pozdrawiam; dobrze jest poznać również opinię osób, które mają poważne zastrzeżenia._

_**bogusia158**__ Oczywiście, że powinno być "Eliksirów" - trochę późno, ale wreszcie to poprawiłam. Tak jak piszesz, Snape zachował się instynktownie, odruchowo, kiedy uderzył Harry'ego. W tamtej chwili nie zdawał sobie sprawy, kogo bije - wydawało mu się, że to James, jego odwieczny prześladowca i, było nie było, jego rówieśnik, a nie bezbronny jedenastolatek. Minerwa... Minerwa początkowo najchętniej zatłukłaby Mistrza Eliksirów, kiedy dowiedziała się, co zrobił; potem jednak, moim zdaniem, zrozumiała go lepiej niż on sam siebie, pojęła, że przecież wcale nie musiał się przyznawać do tego, co zrobił, tak jak nie musiał ujawniać prawdy o stosunkach chłopca z krewnymi i praktycznie podkładać przez to głowy pod topór. Severus, mimo definitywnie nagannego uczynku, stanął w obronie jej podopiecznego i zasłużył tym sobie na jej wdzięczność, a może nawet coś w rodzaju podziwu. McGonagall w ogóle będzie tą osobą z otoczenia Harry'ego i Severusa, która stosunki między nimi będzie rozumiała najlepiej, będzie dopingowała kolegę po fachu do opiekowania się chłopcem tak, jak on to uważa za słuszne; będzie mu po prostu ufała bez zastrzeżeń. Naturalnie punkt widzenia Minerwy to praktycznie wyłącznie moje przypuszczenia, bo cała ta historia, sequel również, opowiadana jest jedynie z perspektyw Harry'ego i Severusa, nikogo więcej, więc o tym, co myśli McGonagall, Dumbledore czy Lucjusz Malfoy (pojawi się, a jakże) można tylko spekulować. Teraz pozostaje nam - tak, mi również - czekać na przekład "Nowego domu Harry'ego". Mam nadzieję, że w moim tłumaczeniu tekst spodoba się Wam tak samo, jak oryginał spodobał się Czytelnikom, dzięki którym zdobył wszystkie nagrody "Żonglera", do których był nominowany._

_**insomnia**__ Ja zaś się bardzo ucieszyłam, czytając Twój komentarz. Wszystkie one niesamowicie mnie cieszą, co najmniej z tego powodu, że są świadectwem, iż moja praca nie idzie na marne. Szczególnie przyjemnie czyta się informacje, że z wyborem tekstu trafiłam w gusta Czytelników (przynajmniej tych, którzy lubią mniej więcej to samo co ja), a samo tłumaczenie ma w miarę niewiele zgrzytów (bo pewne ma, nie da się ukryć). Dziękuję za życzenia wytrwałości - z pewnością się przydadzą. "Nowy dom Harry'ego" składa się ze stosunkowo długich rozdziałów i w dodatku z każdym miesiącem jest ich coraz więcej, więc wytrwałość w tłumaczeniu będzie niezbędna. Miejmy zatem nadzieję, że Twoje - i innych Czytelników - życzenia się spełnią. Miło by było, bo sequel jest zdecydowanie wart wersji w języku polskim._

_**Parricida**__ Dobrze, oczywiście, przetłumaczę ciąg dalszy :-D. Bez obaw. O ile mnie, oczywiście, wcześniej szlag nie trafi - wszak nieszczęścia chodzą po ludziach, a ze mnie całkiem zwykły ludź jest. Muszę przyznać, że kiedy czytałam oryginał, nie podchodziłam do niego jakoś szczególnie emocjonalnie: przeżycia Harry'ego są oddane bardzo dobrze i bez wątpienia wpływają na uczucia czytelnika, ale zwykle płaczę (z naprawdę drobnymi wyjątkami) tylko kiedy ktoś umiera. Kiedy jednak tłumaczyłam to opowiadanie, kiedy starałam się przekazać po polsku to, co wzrusza po angielsku, momentami ręce mi drżały. Dosłownie. Ze złości, ze smutku, z żalu. Czasami musiałam zagryzać zęby, żeby pracować dalej. Ale myślę, że było warto. Niestety, nie używam gg ani żadnych innych komunikatorów, ale można mnie znaleźć na forach Dolina Rivendell i od niedawna znowu na Mirriel. Wszędzie występuję jako Nakago, tylko tu nie mogłam, bo ten nick był już przez kogoś wykorzystany; stąd "akuma" z przodu, typowy dla mnie dodatek do imienia tej postaci z mangi i anime "Fushigi Yuugi" (Nakago jest tam głównym czarnym charakterem - męskim, żeby nie było, nie tak, jak ja - a "akuma" po japońsku oznacza mniej więcej "diabła", "demona" - po prostu bardzo złą istotę). Wszyscy zainteresowani kontaktem ze mną mogą mnie szukać tam. Albo zarejestrować się tutaj i porozumiewać poprzez wiadomości ;-)._

_**duszek_zły**__ Hej, duszku_zły, miło Cię tu widzieć :-D. Owszem, teraz tutaj publikuję i naturalnie czuj się zaproszona do jak najczęstszych odwiedzin. Chociaż znając Ciebie, to pewnie zaraz popędzisz - czy raczej już popędziłaś - i przeczytasz wszystko w oryginale. No trudno, jakoś będę musiała to przeżyć ;-). Ale całkowicie się z Tobą zgadzam: Snape - sarkastyczny opiekun Harry'ego to jest to. Nawet jeśli z czasem łagodnieje i staje się nieco mniej złośliwy, to przynajmniej wiadomo, że miał czas i warunki, aby złagodnieć. A nie takie jakieś _psiejsko-czarodziejsko_, jak w niektórych fanfikach. Mam nadzieję, że ten tu Severus przypadnie Ci do gustu w całej rozciągłości, przez cały czas trwania "Nowego domu Harry'ego", który wciąż jest fanfikiem niezakończonym (i chwała za to Merlinowi)._


End file.
